Babysitting Is Rough
by Goby the Dragon
Summary: Sonic looses to a race with Shadow, and uses a Time Ray that Tails invented to redo it. Insteads, Shadow turns into a baby! How will Sonic, Spike, and Knuckles keep Shadow alive with no parenting skills whatsoever?
1. Babyfied

All sonic characters are the rightfull property of SEGA, sonic team, and are NOT mine. Be prepared for the most unpleasnt pillow fight of your life!

Babysitting Is Rough: Chapter One: Babyfied

It was a pleasent day in Mobius. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning, and Sonic and Shadow were doing what they did best, and that was racing against eachother.

" If you win this time it will be a total coincidence!" Sonic said quite unhappy. As you can tell, Shadow won all the races so far.

" Hmph, your just jelouse that I beaten your butt two times in a row, and I am most likely to win this one to." Shadow said, full of himself. Sonic made a snarl of despare, he was clearly upset about loosing, but Shadow could care less. He was enjoying this. Rouge was at the start, with flags in her hand.

" On your mark, get set, GO...Get me a drink." Rough teased, she was doing this kinda stuff over and over again, and Sonic was getting impateant with her.

" Shadow, when you win, I got a surprise for you, and it will make you quite happy!" Midnight flirted. Every time Shadow won Midnight gave him a kiss, and Amy was wishing the Sonic would win, so she could do the same.

" On your mark, gt set-"

" GO!!!" Amy and Midnight said, so Rouge didn't pull her stunts. Sonic and Shadow were of, Shadow, who promised not to use his Air Shoes, was in the lead. Sonic was racing right behind him waiting for the right time to use a move that would let him win, his Rocket Boost. Sonic went tward the side of Shadow and did a huge boost of energy that made him in first, and did a smile to himself. He turned his head to the displeased Shadow and smirked, then stuck his tounge out, then shook his fuzzy blue butt at him and slapped it, but then Shadows frown and death eyes turned into a confident smirk. Sonic swirved his head around to see WHY he was smiling, and saw a big pothole. Sonic then lost his footing and tripped and Shadow then crossed the finish line and Midnight raced to him with pleasure and hugged his furry black body, then kissed him.

" NO FAIR! I demand a rematch! Look what you did to my shoes! Blazin' red's got a dirt smudge! You put that pothole there!" Sonic ranted.

" No I didn't, I've got somthing you don't, and thats luck, so now leave it at that." Shadow concluded.

" Then why is that shovel over there when it should be in our garage?" Sonic asked.

" Oh, uh...Vanilla was planting something." Shadow stated.

" Makes sence to me." Sonic said agreeing.

" Hey Sonic, sorry you tripped." Spike said.

" I didn't trip there was a pothole!" Sonic yelled.

" Riiiiight." Spike said sarcasticly and left.

" Sonic! Sonic!" Someone said enthusiasticly. It was Tails.

" What is it bro?" Sonic replied.

" Guess what I made, a Time Ray!"

" Whats that?"

" This Time Ray can shoot a beam out to any object and will make it older younger or in diffrent condition!" Tails shot the ray at some dead flowers, then turned alive and beutiful as ever. Then he shot it a a spilled drink, and it went back on the table it fell from, full of Coke.

" Wow, can I try?" Sonic asked.

" Sure, just be carfull what you point it at." Tails reminded. Sonic shot it at Shadow, so he could make him go back in time just enough to redo the race. But somthing else happend. Shadow began to shrink, untill he was tiny. Sonic disarmed the ray and took a look what happend to him. There he was, naked, and tiny, mabey even a bit cute. Shadow was a baby. How was he gonna take care of Shadow, he's never been in any baby classes, exept health class, but he got an F- on his baby prodject, since the doll had one of his arms amputated and was in terrible condition, but thats not the point. Shadow looked around, then started to cry. What was Sonic going to do?

Thats the first chapter, like it? PLEASE reveiw, or else!


	2. Diaper of Death!

All Sonic characters are not mine. SEGA owns him and other characters.

Babysitting Is Rough : Chapter two: Diaper of Death!

" What am I gonna do?" Sonic said to himself. He picked up the crying Shadow by his underarms, and justed stared at him. Hey, he knew what to do! He ran in his house and everyone followed. He put the little Shadow on his shoulders and began to pat his back in an attempt to burp him. Then Shadow, just as he planed, made a little, tiny burp.

" He's so cute, what could possibly go wrong?" Sonic said confidently. Then Shadow spat up at him. He was a mess, covered in baby puke, all over his head. Then shadow let out a little giggle.

" You think dats funny don't cha huh?" Sonic cooed. Knuckles handed him a napkin to wipe the mess up.

" Sonic, he's butt naked." Knuckles reminded him.

" So? I can live with seeing a baby doodle." Sonic said.

" Well, I could care less if his wiener is feelin' the breeze, but what if he's got to go?" Knuckles warned.

" Wha?"

" If there is no diaper covering his butt there will be crap on your shoe!"

" Oh, but, how do you put on a diaper?" Sonic asked. Knuckles grabbed a diaper from the nursery, and put it on Shadows little bottom. Then Shadow started to cry.

" Oh great, THATS the thanks we get?! And I just shut him up to!" Sonic said rudly.

" Hmmm, maby he's hungry." Knuckles concluded.

" Good, I'll get the formula." Sonic said.

" No, he's to young."

" Then what do we feed him?"

" Breast milk."

" But were are we gonna find that?"

" How about Amy?"

" No, her boobs just sprouted."

" What about Kingsha?"

" No, she'll pound us silly."

" Rouge?"

" Perfect! Hers are big enough for it!" Sonic then saw Rouge walking by.

" Hey Rouge! Can we borrow your boobs for a second? Shadow's hungry!" Rouge just stared at him, and ran for her life away from him.

" You don't even KNOW how wrong that sounded." Knuckles said.

" Well, I guess he could have a bottle." Sonic sudgested. He popped it in his tiny little mouth and began to suckle. He hiccuped, burped, and let out a yawn. All was peacefull, untill Shadow began to cry again.

" What now!" Sonic said, full of despare.

" Check his diaper, maby he left a little "gift" for you." Knuckles said. Sonic lookd in his diaper, and he found "treasure". Sonic and Knuckles looked at eachother scared.

" You do it." They both said simotanaesly. Spike walked by and saw the little infant Shadow. He hen changed it with no worries whatsoever.

" Woah, how'd you do that!" Sonic said awed.

" Heath class." Spike answered.

" You go on diaper duty then, MAN that stunk!" Sonic said. They had a plan now. Spike does diapers, knuckles feeds him, and he gets to do everything else, well, untill Tails could change him back. This was gonna be one heck of a weekend.

BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMMM!!!!! The diaper!!!! Please reiveiw if you want to live!


	3. Night of No Sleep

All sonic characters are not mine! And thanks eveyone! And thanks for the ideas whip!

Babysitting Is Rough: Chapter 3: Night of No Sleep

Sonic was sitting on the sofa with a little sleeping Shadow, curled up in his arms, he felt so proud of himself. But the worst was going to happen for him. Goby was walking by, and noticed the two nice and peacefully sitting down, this was his chance to cause chaos!!!

" Hehehe, perfect..." Goby said to himself. He crept over tward the two, then he did the worst of things...

" BOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goby shouted. Then Shadow wailed at the top of his lung, upset someone woke him up.

" Goby! That isn't funny!" Sonic scolded. He shushed the screaming baby down, the Shadow pointed a baby finger to a countertop.

" What is it, you want somthing?" Sonic said. He looked over to were he was pointing, and saw his green chaos emerald.

" Awww, you want it, here you go!" Sonic cooed. Then the baby shadow giggled, and a ray of light shot out of his hands, right at Goby!

" Uh, oh, uh, oh no, gimme, no!" Sonic said sternly. Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs, crying his eyeballs out for it back.

" Wow, so young yet so powerfull, and loud..."

Knuckles was getting ready to feed Shadow, and as he was preparing his dinner, Shadow found another chaos emerald.

" Oh no, I was told to keep these away from you." Knuckles said as he yanked away the emerald. Shadow then cried again.

" Uh, what DOES'T make you cry?!" Knuckles said, very irritated. He then saw a pacifier, yes! Just what he needed. He grabbed it, and popped it in his mouth. Shadow was content, and looked drousy.

" Spike, he looks tired." Knuckles said.

" So? Shouldn't you be feeding him?" Spike answered.

" He dosn't look very hungry."

" Fine, I'll get Sonic to put him in bed." Spike said as he walked away with him in his arms.

" Hey Sonic, you need to put the little nightmare to bed." Spike said, he was tired.

" O.K, ...What smells?" Sonic asked, and found the answer shortly after.

" You change it, I'm to tired, he threw a rattle at me a few hours ago!" Spike said.

" But, I don't know how!"

" Take the diaper off, wipe his butt, then put on a new one, it's very easy." Spike said tiredly as he walked away. How was he gonna do this?

" Kay, take off the diaper." Sonic said as he yanked on the diaper. He ripped it off, and crap smeard all over his arm.

" SICK!!!!!! Well, THATS not how you take it off..." Sonic regreted as he wiped up the poo on his arm.

" O.K...Wipe, how am I gonna do this?" Sonic asked himself. He began to rub Shadows black butt with a huggies wipe. Then Shadow started to squirm, then a blast of pee jetted at Sonics chest.

" ACK!!! ANYTHING ELSE?!" Sonic said mornfully. Then Shadow began to squirm once again, and crap fired from his bare butt at sonic like a torpedo.

" ANYTHING ELSE?! ...Your done now, right?" Sonic said nervouse. Shadow then puked all over Sonics head.

" Your done now...Well, I wiped. Now to get a new diaper." He reached over and grabbed a diaper and put it on him. Shadow's diaper was backwards.

" Thats not right." Sonic said. He put on another. Now it was wrapped around Shadows leg.

" Once more, and I'll get it." Well, he was wrong. It took exactly seven tries to get it right.

" Yeas! All ready for bedy-bie now!...What stinks,...Oh man..."

ONE DIAPER CHANGE LATER

" There, NOW your ready." Sonic said, happily. He put Shadow in a crib, and Shadow let out a big yawn.

" Awwwwww, I bet chu want your boddel?" Sonic asked him, cooing. Shadow squeeled in delight, and Sonic rushed to the kitchen and back with a bottle full of milk. Shadow took the bottle, suckeled on it, and fell asleap drooling.

" Now THAT is cute." Sonic said to himself as he left the nursery. He ran to the bathroom and took a shower to get all the waste of him, and curled up in his bed, tired and exausted. His eyes drifted away to clouds, and he peacefully fell asleap.

Sonic woke up, and heard Shadow crying.

" Ughhh, what time is it..." Sonic groaned as he checked the alarm clock on his night stand.

" THREE IN THE MORNING, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Sonic said, very upset. He walked over to the nursery, and Shadow instintly stopped.

" Oh, your lonly arn't chu?" Sonic cooed. He picked him up, grabbed a bottle full of milk, changed his pee soaked diaper, ( That happened to of tooken more than a few minuets ) and sat on the sofa with him drinking his buba ( or thats what Shadow calls it ) in Sonics arms. Sonic saw that he was asleep. He then drifted to sleep soon after...Uh-Oh...

Hahaha! Please reivew! And thanks To Whip Owns All, I got good ideas!


	4. Little Demon Child

All sonic charaters are not mine. Hey, have you ever noticed that Oust and Lysol compeat and say a disclamer about eachother in every one of their comertials? It's annoying, YOUR AIR FRESHENER GOD DANGIT!!!!!!

Babysitting is Rough: Chapter Four: Little Demon Child

Sonic woke up, and saw it was six in the morning. He was fine, untill he saw that Shadow wasn't sleeping, or in his arms.

" **MY GOD, WHAT KIND OF PARENT AM I**?!?!" Sonic bellowed. He looked up, and he then thought he was going to have a heart attack. There Shadow was, on the celing fan, swinging around, without his diaper. He looked around to find were his diaper had gone, and found it pinned to the wall with crap.

" AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!!! Shadow, get down you little demon child, and lets get you anothere diaper." He said, panicky. He jumped up, grabbed the little grimlin from the fan, ( which he happened to hit his head on in the prossess ) and ran to the nursery and put a diaper on him.

" There, now no more shinanigans." Sonic said scornfully as he set the baby down in his crib. He handed him a bottle, happily took it, and drank it untill it was empty. Sonic then picked shadow up, burped him, and set him down in the crib, and put a blanket over him, since he was shivering.

" There, now GO TO SLEEP." Sonic said, with a tone of annoyance. He walked to the living room and cleaned up the diaper-on-the-wall mess, then went back to the nursery to check on shadow, and once again, had another problem. Shadow wasn't in his crib, but on a shelf, walking on it, not even aware that it's a five foot drop from below. Sonic rushed over, and picked up the little rugrat befor he was gonna jump off it.

" Ugh, I think you can nap later, I can tell that your not tired." Sonic said. Shadow giggled because he was absolutly right. He wanted to play. Sonic headed to the living room, and saw who he most wanted to see, Tails.

" Tails, Tails, Tails! Thank god it's you! Change him back, he's a terror!" Sonic said enthusiasticly.

" Sorry, it's gonna take about another two days to make a reverse, changing back time is twice as difficult as making it difuse on an object." Tails said.

" Come on! He peed on me atleast four times allready! He threw a rattle at Spike, and shot Goby with Chaos Spear!"

" Hey, Goby deserved that one." Tails said.

" That isn't the point, he's a menance! He's, he's he's..." Sonic stopped ranting, because Shadow looked upset. He started to cry, and he screached in his ear.

" Oh, Sonic! Look! He's so cute! You inhuman monster, making a widdle baby cry." Kinsha said, yanking the crying Shadow out of his arms, and cuddling up in hers. Then Shadow bit her boob...

" OH GOD!!!!! YOU LITTLE, WHY I OTTA-"

" Kinsha the Hedgekidna, just what do you think your doing, thretening a baby!" Rouge scolded at her.

" Yoink!" Rouge teased (once again ) as she took him. Then Shadow purred, and fell asleep.

" I do have a way with kids ya know." Rough bragged slyly at the enraged Kingsha. Then Shadow woke up, then spat up on her outfit ( GASP! ).

" YOU LITTLE, YOU JUST MESSED UP MY LOOK, THAT COST ME SEVENTY FIVE BUCKS!!!!" Rouge Shouted.

" Stop it you two! I'LL take the kid, and I'LL take care of him!" Sonic said very impatiantly. He took the baby, and walked away, proudly. Well, untill the baby puked again, stired up from all the comotion. This wasn't so bad, he could do this, anothere two days of the little kid isn't THAT bad, right?...

Like it, review, and give me some ideas for my next chapter, kay? ( or else... )


	5. Bath Time Bum Bum Buuuuuuuuuuum!

All sonic characters are not mine!!! Hey, I can fly! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Babysitting is rough: Chapter Five: Bath Time ( Bum bum Buuuuuuuuuum!!! )

Sonic was playing with Shadow, showing him toys that flashed and made noise ( exept for a Transformer robot that was TOO noisy and flashy, which he hid from him, way out of his reach) that seemed to apeal well for Shadow. He was a baby, not one bit smart ( or is he??? ) and has the attention spand of an ant, but the only things that haven't changed about him is that he's still fussy, quiet, and can still use chaos powers. Sonic was getting bored, but didn't know what to do, what do you do with a baby for fun? He though, and paced about, untill he met Knuckles, who was getting ready to feed him.

" Whacha doin'?" Sonic asked rather obnoxiosly.

" Getting some baby mush for Shadow. Which one would he like more, green beans, bananas and peaches, applesauce, or squash?" Knuckles asked him.

" Uh, I'd go for the 'nanas and peaches if I were you, us hedgehogs happen to enjoy fruit."

" 'Nanas?..."

" BANANAS!"

" Oh, O.K Sonic, I don't really get slang much."

" What do you mean, you use slang all the time!" Sonic said. Shadow started crying, he was starting to get hungry, and when Shadow gets hungry, he turns into a little beast. He wasn't intrested in his toys anymore, exept a nerf gun...Hey, he had an idea! Shadow grabbed the gun, put the dart in in a wobbly fashon, and shot it, Bulls eye, right on Sonics forehead.

" Gasssapa!" Shadow squeeled happily.

" Knux, Shadow just said his first word!!!" Sonic said, proudly.

" I herd, it wasn't REALLY a word though, it's just baby giberish."

" I know but-"

" Hmph." Said a little voice. It was Baby Shadow. Knuckles and Sonic just stared happily at eachother.

" OH MY GOD HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!!! SO CUTE SO CUTE SO CUTE!!!" They both shouted with glee.

" Well, I got to feed him, he's getting iritable." Knuckles said. Knuckles picked him up, and put him in his highchair. Shadow kept pounding the table with his spoon saying 'hmph' over and over again.

" Owkay, here's your numnums!" Knuckles cooed. Then Shadow flung the spoon at his head.

" OW! YOU LITTLE...Maby your just hungry." Knuckles said, hoping he was right. He fed the goop to him, and he shut up. He grabbed the spoon again, and put some goo on it, and put it in his mourh, over and over again. With every spoonfull of glop, atleast half of it dribbled down Shadows chin, but Knuckles wiped it up, and continued.

" There, all done, now lets get a bath. " Knuckles said as he picked him up. After hearing the word " bath ", Shadow got scared, what kind of person would put someone in water? Why does baths take so long, and why water? Why no hot chocolate instead? With all the unanswered questions, Shadow started crying.

" Sonic, Shadow needs a bath, he's got bananas and peaches in his diaper and bellybutton!" Knuckles said.

" OK, but I'm gonna need some-" Knuckles ran off before he could finish his sentance.

" Help... O.K, lets get you clean..." Sonic said very scared. How was THIS gonna turn out? Sonic thought it was reasonable to change his diaper, which had more than pee in it.

" Gaah! Gross! Why diarreah, WHY?!?! " Sonic said, upset. He wiped the mess up, and gaged from the smell. He rolled up the diaper and threw it, but missed the trash can... The diaper unwound in air, waiting to hit.

" Hey Sonic, I think I'm gonna help-" PLOP!!! The diaper, open and stinky, hit Spike, right in the face. He took the diaper of crap off his head, and wiped up the mess of crud on his face.

" I WAS gonna help you with the bath, but forget it now." Spike said in a huff, and left, very neglected. Sonic grabbed the naked hedgehog and put him on the toilet seat. Sonic turned the faucet on and watched the warm ( but not hot ) water pour into the tub. Steam filled the room, and calmed the baby Shadow down a bit. Sonic put some Vicks vapour bubble into the bath, and bubbles full of menthol and calming eucalyptus scent floated around their noses. Sonic put the calm baby in the tub, but the moment Shadows feet touched the water, he started to wimper. Then he cried bloody murder. Sonic was despreat for something to calm him down. He saw a rubber ducky and a sailboat, just what he needed! He handed the toys to him, and he started to bop them around. He was content.

" Sigh, what a relife. I gotta go now, O.K?" Sonic asked. Shadow giggled happily as he squirted the ducky in his hands. Sonic left to apologize to Spike, hey wan't HIS fault that diaper smashed in his face.

" Hey Spike, sorry about the diaper, wasn't my fault. "

" Thats O.K, I knew Shadow did it. He's a little monster. "

" Well, he didn't... So, what do you think we should do with him tommorow?" Sonic said rushed, changing the subject.

" Well, what do people usually do with babys? "

" Walk them in the park. "

" Great! We can do that tomorrow!"

" Hey Sonic, you should check on Shadow. "

" Why? "

" Because suds and bubbles are comming out of the bathroom door. "

"OH MY GOD I JUST LEFT SHADOW ALONE IN THE TUB!!!!!" Sonic rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could, and bubbles were EVERYWERE. He shut the faucet off, and looked for his baby in the forest of bubbles. He found him floating inside a bubble, and it poped. Sonic caught the little nightmare and put him back in the tub, safe and sound.

" O.K, never am I gonna leave you alone in here with bubble bath again. " Sonic regreted. He got him out and put a towle around the shivering infant. Shadow fell asleep again in his arms, and Sonic headed to the nursery room to give him a diaper. He put it on to clothe his little baby butt ( which Sonic and the guys thought was the cutest thing ever ), and put him in his crib, along with a bottle and blanket. Sonic headed out, as quietly as possible, and left. He couldn't even imagine what was gonna happn tommorow.

Hehaha:) I hope you enjoyed it! And I just want to mention Whip Owns All give wonderfull ideas. ;)


	6. Gossip and Such

Sorry for the long wait! I was stumped for ideas! CHOCOLATE COVERED PICKLES!!

Babysitting is Rough: Chapter 6: Gossiping and Such

Sonic was in a little rocking chair with Shadow in his lap, drinking out of a bottle. He looked like a soccer mom, but he could care less, he was like one, taking care of a baby is already "motherly". Knuckles and Tails walked over to him to look at the little hedgehog peacefully curled up in his arms.

" Awww, so cute, to bad tomorrow he will be ugly again. " Goby said as he looked at Shadow. Everyone gave the little twerp-dragon an evil "shut-up" look that Goby feared, and he flew away very scornly.

" So, we gonna take him to the park soon? " Knuckles asked.

" Maby, I just want Shadow to pee first so I don't need to change a diaper in public." Sonic answered.

" Speaking of pee..." Knuckles said befor he headed of somewere else. Tails was just ignoring him, and Sonic had a " I really didn't need to know " Expression on his face.

" Park, can I come? I wanna hold Shadi-wadi! " Rouge said overactivly.

" I wanna hold him, besides I liked him BEFORE he turned into a baby, so sexy..." Midnight bragged.

" Were are your manners, half breeds first! " Kingsha said.

" I belive it was **Girlfriends **first, mutiant. " Midnight said back. Then they broke out in a ' he likes me, no he likes me' fight. Then a catfight between the two broke out. Sonic could already see " Midnight the Tasmanian Devil vs. Kingsha the Hedgekidna Smackdown! " Play in his head.

" Girls girls girls stop it! All of you guys can come and your all taking turns holding Shadow! Were leaving in two hours so find somthing to do." Sonic preached. Thank god he was a natural born peace-maker! Well, everyone decided to bring up emberrasing stories about Shadow, since he was a baby, he couldn't hear nor eavesdrop, so chances like this come once in a life time!

" Hey, I got a top-of-the-line story for you. I just came home from a mission and it was like two o' clock in the morning or somthing, well, anyways, I came home and I here these moaning noises. I check everyones rooms, and I find the most emberrasing moment in history, Shadow was in his bed, wide awake and naked, humping his pillow! Oh my god I will _NEVER_ forget that! And he saw me staring and guess what happened, he peed himself out of shock! That was SO funny! " Rouge chattered.

" Was that all true?" Amy asked.

" Yup, 100 true, and no doubts about it. " Rouge answered.

" What did he hump like? " Midnight asked.

" He was on top of his pillow, and uhh, he was like humping it really fast." Rouge gabbled.

" Hmm, funny, but not as funny as mine. Me and Shadow were combat fighting for training in a forest and he was teaching me how to evade attacks. We got tired and I asked for a break. Well, Shadow walked off somewere and I followed him, to make sure he wasn't like a secret agent or somthing like that. Well, I climb up a tree because he stopped walking, and I didn't want him to see me.Then he starts peeing on the same exact tree I climbed up! I had a birds-eye-veiw of his dootle! Well, I started to laugh, and he looks up, and sees me. He didn't talk to me for a whole week after that happend! " Kingsha said, laughing her head off.

" Are all these stories gonna be bathroom talk related? " Sonic said. Kingsha just kept on laughing.

" Yeah, I got one that isn't though. I saw Shadow eat ice cream directly from the container! " Knuckles said.

" That wasn't Shadow that was me." Sonic said.

" How do you know? " Knuckles questioned.

" Because I'm the only one who does that. "

" Eww, gross man!"

" O.K, who's next? " Amy asked.

" I got a story so emberassing that you will never look at shadow the same way again. I was watching a late night comedy program when I wanted to go to check on Shadow, because he said he had trouble sleeping. Well, he was sleeping, but he was touching and rubbing his... Well, you-know-what. I went over to seperate his hand and thingy, but... Well, the rest was just waaaay to gross, just forget it, but the last part has to do with male orginisms.

" You mean sperm? " Sonic asked, interupting Midnight." "Yes, now lets stop talking about THOSE kind of things." Midnight said, ceasing the conversation. Only one more day untill Shadow turns back to normal! Sonic could hardly wait, unless, somthing went wrong...

Hahaha, and YOU thought Shadow lost his dignety as a baby! Please don't get mad at me, Shadow needed a few emberassing tales.


	7. a Walk in the Park

Hello, I'm back! Here's my latest and gratest chapter. All sonic characters are property of SEGA...WUBA WUBA WUBA WUBA WOO WOO WOO!!

Babysitting Is Rough: Chapter 7: a Walk In the Park

Sonic and Knux were getting ready to go to the park. Spike also was going to come, just in case a diaper change is needed.

" Hey, I wanna come too!" Kinsha asked.

" Why? Were just walking Shadow?" Sonic answered

" Well, I'm bored, and mabey I could hold him or somthing..." Kinsha said, but Sonic knew the REAL reason: To be around Spike. She was nuts about him.

" Lets see... Bottle, diapers, food, Propel, stroller, yup, were ready." Sonic said. They were walking out the door, and on the sidewalk soon after. Sonic ways exited to go to the park. It wasn't the swings or sandboxes and such he cared for. What he liked about the park were the girls. Sonic knew girls love babies, especially teenagers his age. And to top it all of, the girls were usually in there swimsuits, because a water park is near by.

" Things couldn't get better than this..." Sonic thought to himself. They arived at the park, around a few seconds or so later.

" You guys enjoy, I'm gonna walk Shadow around." Sonic said to his friends.

" Hey, I know what your doing. I did it before, and it works. I'm coming." Spike answered. Sonic agreed to let him come along. They had to fight with Kinsha to keep her coming with them, however. Just he suspected, three girls in bikinis, came over to them to look at baby Shadow. Their hair was sopping wet from the splash park, and they had ICEEs in their hands.

"Aww, so cute! Are you his dad?" Said the first girl, who was a pink bunny.

" Nah, I'm babysitting him, but ya know, I COULD use a little help..." Sonic answered flirtily.

"Mabey some time later." Answered the second girl, a blue ferret.

" Hey, I got some free time." The third girl, a yellow cat, said.

" Mabey some other time." Spike answered. The girls found the answer sort of offending, and ran of to the water park. Just then, another girl in a bikini came by.

" Hey girl, I'm like a taco bell, I can spice up your night, baby." Sonic flirted. The girl ran off, at a fast pace.

" Smoth." Spike told him. Then a girl in a hoodie, hood on her head, walked by. She had enormus boobs.

" Take It off, baby!" Sonic said as Spike was whisteling like crazy.

" Guys?" Said a familiar voice. It was Vanilla under that hoodie!

" Umm, I mean, put it on! Put it on, baby!" He replied to the stunning, and emberassing, discovery. Vanilla continued her walk, and the boys went on with there flirting.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Kinsha were busy eating ice cream from a DQ that was near by.

" Knuckles, has it ever occured to you that I'm ignored all the time?" Kinsha asked.

"Nah." Knuckles replied, licking his ice cream.

" I mean, I'm always told to do something that I don't wanna do." She said.

" Don't get into that emotional crap when I'm eating. But to answer you, everyones gotta do somthing they don't want to do. You think I like babysitting and lugging around this green rock?"

" I thought you liked watching the Master Emerald Knuckles."

" No, it's a duty. If I don't watch it, the Chaos Emeralds will go out of whack. But I don't like it. I HAVE to do it."

" What about Lock, your father? Can't he watch it?"

" He did before, but that was when I was needed for somthing else. He needed a break, he's to old to be working hard like that."

" But YOU need a break!"

" O.K, lets just drop the subject and eat our ice-"

"What? Whats wrong Knux?"

" CRAP!! My ice cream melted! Thanks to the conversation that you just HAD to bring up!"

" Heehee, that's why I told you not to get a soft serve, they melt faster."

" Hmm, mabey I could lick all the chopped nut off the bench..."

" Hey guys, were ready to go!" Sonic said. They all headed out for home. When they arived Tails was waiting on porch with urgent news.

Like it? PLEASE REIVEW!!


	8. Shadow Returns

all Sonic characters are not mine, they are SEGA and Sonic teams property. I'm gonna make a story centerred around my OC, Goby next! YAY!!

Babysitting Is Rough: Chapter 8: Shadow returns

Tails came running at us at full speed, wonder what he wanted?

" Sonic! Sonic! The time ray is finnished! Lets take him inside, and get him back to normal." He said. That was good news, I will not have to change anymore of Shadows diapers! We all headed inside to Tails Workshop, and set baby Shadow on a table.

" Any words about our expirence?" Tails asked.

" Shadow is cuter as a baby, I wish he could stay that way." Kinsha said with a melencholy tone.

" Yeah, but still, I like Shadow as himself; brooding, moody, violent, stubborn-"

" We get it, Knux." I said, the list could go on forever. Tails turned the dial on a specific setting, and shot a ray of what apperd to be time on Shadow. Time looked weird, it was clear, but sorta slow and wavyish, like how heat affects your vision on a summer day. The baby just got bigger and older, 'till it was good old Shadow on the table, with a diaper on!

" Oh god, why is their a diaper on my ass?" Shadow asked. We had alot of explaining too do.

" Shadow poo!" Midnight said as she gave him a hug.

" Yeah, hi, um, can anyone explainhy your all so happy to see me?" He asked.

" He dosen't know about-"

" No, and lets keep it that way." Tails interrupted Kinsha. Shadow got his gloves and shoes on.

" Thats better, I was feeling sort of bare." He said as he slid a magic ring around his wrist. We all were happy to see him again, he was a nice addition to our family. Who else could think of witty comebacks for the stupid things Spike said? We all just gathered around the living room and chatted, but meanwhile, Goby was still in Tails workshop, messing with stuff. Goby's hazel eyes glittered with curiosity as he saw a strange gun on a table.

" Wonder what this thingy does? Mabey it makes Coco Puffs!" Goby said as he headed tward the living room.

" Surprise!!" Goby shouted as he blindly fired the gun in every direction possible. When all the light cleared, he saw babys. Everywere. Goby looked at the babys, and then looked at the gun, which had a lable saying 'Time Ray, do not use unless said so' on it.

" Nuts." Goby proclaimed. To Be Continued...

( Iris out)

The end! I hope you liked mu FF! PLEAAASE REVIEW!!


End file.
